Les Aventuriers du Slash
by Dark Roz
Summary: Prenez trois auteurs, un orGLEEnateur, des pistolets bizarres, quelques Glee-Clubbers, un peu de folie et beaucoup d'amour. Mélangez le tout. Vous obtenez ceci... L'histoire de trois amis qui passent de "l'autre côté" pour donner vie à leurs couples préférés. Slash. Divers pairings. CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE POUR ALOUNET !


_« Zoyeux Zanniversaire,_

_Zoyeux Zanniversaire, _

_Zoyeux Zaaaaaanniversaire, Aldric d'amour que j'aime du plus profond de mon p'tit cœur,_

_Zoyeux Zanniversaaaaaire ! »_

Et oui, amis FanFiceurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans le petit monde de FeuFeuNet ! Notre cher Alounet que nous aimons et admirons tous fête son anniv' ! *évènement national*

Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui une fiction "pas comme les autres" mettant en scène notre trio d'auteurs : les Aventuriers du Slash ! _Alounet_, _MrBloodline_ (récemment rebaptisé _Titoou_) et moi-même vous invitons à suivre nos périples dans l'univers Gleekesque qui nous passionne tant.

C'est assez personnel comme fiction, donc à moins d'être dedans ou de bien connaître les auteurs/personnages, il se peut que vous passiez complètement à côté du délire. Donc si vous avez lu, compris, voire _aimé_ (*o*), n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ;)

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment Glee (propriété de RIB et de la FOX) et Pokémon (de Satoshi Tajiri et Nintendo) ne m'appartiennent pas. Aldric et Thibault non plus ne sont pas à moi, hélas ! Je ne possède que le concept et le scénario tordu de cette histoire… :P

**Rating : **T. Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques répliques assez poétiques et sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils O:)

**Avertissements : **Ceci est débile. Et slashifié d'un bout à l'autre. Vous serez prévenus…

**Dédicaces : **À Aldric (Happy Birthday mon chou !) qui me harcèle depuis des semaines pour avoir cette histoire et qui, je l'espère, appréciera ce cadeau d'anniversaire que je lui fais parce que je l'aime très très fort. :') Et à mon Titi adoré qui lui n'a rien demandé, mais que j'aime aussi très très fort et que j'_oblige_ à nous suivre dans cette aventure de malades juste pour le plaisir de slashiquement le torturer… *mwahahahaha* 3:)

**Pairings : **friendship "Thibaldrinia"/"Sonialdribault" (c'est-à-dire NOUS !), couples Klaine, Brittana, Sory, Faberry, et quelques surprises…

Voilà, vous êtes désormais psychologiquement préparés à découvrir ce qui va suivre. Bienvenue dans nos têtes ! ;)

* * *

**.**

**_~. Musique .~ _**

_« Un jour je serai, un grand FanFiceur, je posterai sans répit !_

_Je ferai tout, pour rester auteur, et relever les défis !_

_J'écrirai des journées entières, traquant avec espoir_

_Les Revieweurs, leurs commentaires, bien plus précieux que la gloire…_

_FeuFeuNet ! _

_Aventuriers !_

_C'est notre histoire ! Ensemble pour la victoire…_

_FeuFeuNet !_

_Rien ne nous arrêtera ! Notre amitié triomphera…_

_FeuFeuNet !_

_Aventuriers !_

_Marre d'être sages ! _

_Découvrons d'autres rivages !_

_S'inventer au fil des pages !_

_FeuFeuNet !_

_Aventuriers du Slash !_

_Aventuriers du Slash !_

_FeuFeuNet ! »_

**_~. Fin du Générique .~_**

* * *

**.**

**LES AVENTURIERS DU SLASH**

**.**

**Mission n°1 :**

"**Gayifions le lycée William McKinley,**

**Ou comment célébrer comme il se doit l'anniversaire d'Alounet**"

**.**

Une nouvelle journée débutait à FanFic Town. Une journée pas comme les autres.

En effet, c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'un éminent habitant du village, auteur de talent et rédacteur en chef du magazine local : très apprécié Aldric – nom de code Alounet. Et ses deux supers acolytes, MrBloodline et Dark Roz, avaient bien l'intention qu'il s'en souvienne longtemps…

« Titiiiiiiiiii ! », hurlait la jeune fille dans son téléphone alors que sa KlaineMobile (engin écologique fonctionnant à l'énergie Klainbow) la conduisait chez son ami. « Je t'en _supplie_, dis-moi que t'as fini de programmer l'orGLEEnateur ! »

Après un long soupir qui ne parvint qu'à la stresser encore plus, le susnommé _Titi_ répondit :

« Oui, tout est prêt… car _contrairement à certaines_ personnes, je m'y mets pas au dernier moment, moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… », fit Sonia avec une mauvaise foi éhontée. « _Bref_, j'arrive avec les Slash-Pistols. À tout de suite ! »

« Eh ! C'est moi qui dis "_bref_ ", voleuse de réplique ! », protesta Thibault.

La brune lui avait déjà raccroché au nez, parce que "_aujourd'hui est un grand jour, pas le temps pour les détails, merde !_"

Une fois quelques salutations et reproches échangés entre ces deux-là, ils finalisèrent leurs préparatifs tordus et s'engueulèrent une dernière fois sur la marche à suivre. Bref, une journée pas comme les autres…

* * *

Aldric se demandait bien ce qu'il se tramait. Ça faisait des jours que Thibault et Sonia se retrouvaient sans cesse chez l'un ou l'autre, _sans lui, _et évidemment il se sentait exclu. Il se demandait même si ces deux-là n'entretenaient pas secrètement une _liaison_… Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! _Son_ Titi, s_on_ Homme... avec une _fille _! Et pas n'importe quelle fille : sa meilleure amie FanFiceuse qui ne lui avait pourtant _rien dit_ ! Le comble de l'horreur…

C'est donc avec un profond sentiment de trahison que le blond se rendit chez Thibault, cet après-midi-là… Parce que oui, il avait attendu toute la matinée que ses amis se manifestent, mais rien. Pas même un petit texto pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire…

Trop déprimé pour prendre la MobiSory – sa sublime moto magique à l'essence de trèfles à quatre feuilles – il préféra parcourir à pied les rues colorées de FanFic Town, maudissant pendant son trajet ce beau ciel rose qui le narguait en ce triste jour.

Il arriva finalement devant "Lima Height", l'immense villa qu'habitait Thibault. Et la KlaineMobile de Sonia était garée juste devant. Il avait beau s'y attendre, ce n'était pas la plus agréable des découvertes…

« Sales traîtres ! », s'écria-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la demeure.

S'il s'était imaginé pas mal de situations traumatisantes, il n'avait pas prévu celle-ci. Oh non, comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il trouverait ses amis – tous deux habillés, merci douce Gaga – en train de manipuler des _pistolets_ avec d'immenses sourires sadiques ?

« Aldriiiiiiiiiiic ! », brailla soudain Sonia qui adorait prolonger le "i" d'un prénom, même si cela la faisait passer pour la folle qu'elle n'avait pas honte d'être.

Elle se jeta immédiatement sur le nouveau venu, le prenant dans ses bras tout en essayant de le faire regarder ailleurs que vers Thibault – le brun cachait maladroitement les armes dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?! », poursuivit la folle en le laissant respirer à nouveau.

« Heu… », hésita Aldric. « Vous sortez pas ensemble alors ? »

Thibault écarquilla les yeux. Sonia fixa le blond avec la même expression de poisson en train de s'étouffer. Les deux prétendus _amants pris en faute_ échangèrent un regard gêné… avant d'éclater de rire ! Ils se bidonnaient tant qu'ils devaient lutter pour ne pas se rouler par terre comme des gamins.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire non… », tenta encore Aldric alors que les deux malades en face de lui essuyaient les larmes engendrées par leur fou rire.

« Mais enfin, où t'es allé pêcher ÇA ? », s'étonna Sonia en respirant difficilement.

« Et t'en fais quoi, de ma fiancée, hein ?! », ajouta Thibault qui avant du mal à paraitre énervé tant il se marrait.

« Bah… j'ai pensé que… enfin, j'ai compris que vous vous voyiez dans mon dos alors… j'ai cru que… »

« Que je me faisais prendre comme une grosse cochonne par ton Homme sans t'avoir demandé la permission avant ? », suggéra la brune – sans se soucier du fait qu'Aldric devenait d'un beau rouge pivoine ni que Thibault soit en train de s'étouffer.

« Tu peux pas le formuler autrement ?! », s'indigna ce dernier, incapable de s'habituer à la manière si poétique dont s'exprimait son amie.

« Moi aussi je t'aime fort mon Titi, mais notre histoire est impossible… », parodia théâtralement la jeune fille. « Toi tu as Rivera Jr, et moi je suis trop occupée à shipper le _Thibaldric_ pour vivre cette passion maudite qui nous unit… Sauras-tu me pardonner, ô mon amour perdu ? »

« Espèce de dingue… », grommela Thibault entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Après un moment de silence (pendant lequel Sonia sortit de son personnage de tarée qui lui allait pourtant si bien) Aldric remarqua :

« Mais si mon Titi et ma Soniania sont pas secrètement ensemble… alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez exactement ? »

« Euh… Thibault, je peux ? », demanda la jeune fille.

« Vas-y, de toute façon on est prêts… », acquiesça le jeune homme en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Tous deux s'avancèrent vers Aldric avec un visage neutre, avant de joyeusement s'écrier :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Une pluie de confettis multicolores des plus clichés s'abattit sur la pièce, et un des rideaux du salon fut bruyamment tiré pour faire apparaître… Sam Evans !

Le beau sportif de Glee, muni d'un micro, se mit à entonner de sa si belle voix le célèbre « Happy Birthday To You » sur une musique sortie de nulle part, tandis qu'Aldric le fixait de ses yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je t'avais dit que ça lui plairait… », chuchota Sonia à Thibault avec un clin d'œil.

« N'empêche, t'étais pas obligée de foutre ces confettis partout dans mon salon… », soupira l'intéressé, qui ne voyait que les heures de ménage qui l'attendaient.

Ils étaient tous deux superbement ignorés par leur invité, toujours aussi captivé par le spectacle qui lui était offert. Lorsque sa chanson fut achevée, Sam commença à se déhancher d'une manière terriblement sexy, et la musique changea pour la version Ricky Martin de "Sexy and I Know It"…

« Hé, c'était pas prévu ça ! », paniqua Thibault alors que Sonia commençait à baver aux côtés d'Aldric.

« Ouais, il se peut que j'aie fait _quelques petits changements_ de dernière minute… », fit distraitement la jeune fille, ses yeux vitreux fixés sur Sam, ou plutôt White Chocolate, désormais débarrassé de sa fichue chemise et en train de déboucler sa ceinture…

Ne tenant plus, Aldric se jeta littéralement sur le blond. Mais au lieu de se coller à lui comme il avait l'intention de le faire, il _traversa_ Sam et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le chanteur/strip-teaser avait disparu. Et Sonia le regardait, son visage arborant une expression coupable.

« C'était qu'un hologramme, pas vrai ? », soupira-t-il avec un air déçu.

« Ma faute… », admit la jeune fille en tendant une main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. « J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir avant… »

« C'était _son_ idée foireuse », crut bon de préciser Thibault, s'attirant un regard "toi tu vas m'le payer" de la part de son amie. « D'ailleurs je maintiens que… »

« MERCIIIII ! »

Enfin remis de toutes ses émotions, Aldric avait entrepris de les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras.

« Merci merci merci ! C'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je vous aime ! », s'égosillait le jeune homme, rendant le sourire à ses amis.

« Attends de voir la suite… », murmura mystérieusement Sonia.

Il les libéra de son étreinte chaleureuse, l'œil allumé de la même étincelle de folie que son amie. Cette étincelle qui faisait sacrément flipper Thibault, au début. Avant, bien sûr, d'être lui aussi contaminé par cette joyeuse folie ambiante !

« Et cette fois, c'est lui qui a eu cette idée brillante ! », poursuivit la brune. « Allez Titi, fais-lui voir un peu… »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné avant de pianoter sur son ordi jusqu'à faire afficher l'image d'un bâtiment sur son écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? », demanda Thibault.

« Le lycée McKinley, non ? », proposa Aldric qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Mais encore… »

« Euh, je sais pas… »

Sonia, ne pouvant plus tenir, poursuivit :

« Ceci, mon petit Al chéri, est un orGLEEnateur. Et le bouton arc-en-ciel que tu vois ici – à l'origine il était rouge mais bon, on est d'accord que le _bouton_ _rouge_, c'est le plus gros stéréotype de bouton du monde, alors on l'a décoré d'un joli tourbillon multicolore à la place, parce que la lutte contre la discrimination des boutons commence par leur diversification et… »

« Bref ! », la coupa Thibault, qui par la même occasion récupérait _sa_ réplique.

« C'est bon, j'y arrive… », râla la jeune fille. « Donc ce bouton arc-en-ciel ! Eh bien, c'est un peu notre portail. Appuie dessus et tu te retrouves à l'intérieur ! »

« À l'intérieur de… ? », s'enquit Aldric.

D'un même geste, les deux autres désignèrent le lycée McKinley, toujours affiché sur l'écran de l'orGLEEnateur.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que… »

« Destination McKinley ! », hurlèrent Sonia et Thibault d'une même voix.

Après quoi, tous trois passèrent une bonne minute à exécuter – en parfaite synchronisation – une gracieuse danse de la victoire, lâchant des cris hystériques d'une élégance rare. Une fois ces effusions de joie _légèrement calmées_, Aldric se mit à fixer avec envie le fameux bouton multicolore…

« Minute, toi ! », intervint Sonia. « C'est un voyage périlleux, hors de question de partir sans armes… »

Elle sortit de nulle part les trois revolvers qu'Aldric avait vus à son arrivée, et les distribua aux deux garçons. D'un noir luisant, chacun avait le nom de code se son propriétaire gravé dessus en lettres d'or.

« Eh, mon pseudo c'est _Titoou_ maintenant ! », protesta le brun en remarquant l'inscription sur son pistolet.

« T'avais qu'à pas changer », le reprit son amie. « C'est marqué _MrBloodline_, alors tu t'appelleras _MrBloodline_, et puis c'est tout ! »

Après quoi elle lui tira la langue, acte plein de maturité et d'élégance.

« Attendez… », paniqua celui qui venait de recevoir l'arme gravée _Alounet_. « On va voir les personnages pour les _tuer _?! »

« Regarde à l'intérieur… », conseilla Thibault alors que Sonia levait les yeux au ciel.

Il s'exécuta et au lieu de trouver les habituelles balles de métal, il trouva… des _petits cœurs roses_ ?

« Soniaaaaaaa ! », s'indigna celui qu'on appelait _MrBloodline_. « T'étais obligée de faire aussi… »

« Gay ? Oui, j'étais obligée ! On est des intervenants du romantisme, Titi ! », expliqua-elle avec une voix passionnée. « Pas de vulgaires tireurs avec leurs vulgaires balles qui tuent vulgairement des gens vulgaires en crachant vulgairement par terre… »

« Tu lui as encore confisqué son dico de synonymes ? », devina Aldric.

« J'ai pas eu le choix ! », se justifia Thibault. « Elle était partie dans une description complète de, je cite, « la génialité grandiose du magnifiquement divin et irrésistiblement sexy David Perfecto Martinez »… Et quand je dis description complète, c'est vraiment _complète_ ! »

« C'est pas ma faute, il y a _tellement_ à dire sur lui ! », couina Sonia. « Et Al est d'accord avec moi ! »

« Parce qu'il t'a pas entendue passer une demi-heure rien qu'à parler de ses dents ! »

« Ses dents sont magnifiques ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est juste des _dents_ ! »

« Retire ça tout de suite ! »

« Heu, les gars ? », hésita Aldric, se prenant un regard mauvais de _celle qui n'est pas un gars_. « Au final… à quoi ça va nous servir ce pistolet ? »

« C'est pas un simple pisolet, pauvre hérétique ! », corrigea Sonia. « C'est un Slash-Pistol, le tout premier pistolet qui tire des balles _dé-sexualisantes_… »

« Ce truc enlève le sexe ?! », s'indigna le blond en lâchant la mignonne petite balle rose qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Mais non, _ce truc_ inverse la sexualité du personnage touché. Transforme un gay en hétéro et surtout, un hétéro en gay. Tu te doutes bien à quoi ça va nous servir, une fois à McKinley… »

Alors que les deux auteurs-pseudo-scientifiques s'attendaient à une réaction hystériquement enjouée de la part d'Aldric, ce dernier, très calme, se contenta de ramasser le petit cœur qu'il avait laissé tomber et de le remettre soigneusement dans son Slash-Pistol.

Puis une détonation retentit dans la pièce. Il fallut un moment à Sonia pour réaliser que c'était le blond qui avait tiré. Et que Thibault était sa cible.

« J'y crois pas ! », s'affola la _victime_. « Il m'a tué ! En fait non : il m'a _gayifié_ ! »

« Regarde par terre », fit calmement la créatrice de l'arme maléfique.

Toujours fébrile, Thibault l'écouta et trouva à ses pieds la munition rose.

« Elle a rebondi sur toi », poursuivit-elle. « Le Slash-Pistol fonctionne comme une fanfic : ça n'a d'effet que sur les personnages de fiction. Pas les personnes réelles. Donc rassure-toi, t'es toujours hétéro. »

« J'aurais au moins essayé… », soupira Aldric en ramassant une fois de plus sa balle. « Bon, on y va ? »

« On y va ! », approuva joyeusement Sonia comme si de rien était. « Titi ? »

« Mouais, on y va… bande de tarés… »

Tous trois appuyèrent en même temps sur le magnifique bouton arc-en-ciel, et la seconde d'après, ils étaient aspirés pas l'orGLEEnateur.

* * *

« Oh. My. God. », déclara philosophiquement Sonia.

« On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant de se retrouver devant ce lycée … », appuya Aldric.

Tous trois étaient maintenant sur le parking désert de McKinley, comme incapables de bouger depuis leur atterrissage.

« Au lieu de mater le bâtiment en bavant, ça vous dit pas d'entrer dedans, plutôt ? », suggéra intelligemment Thibault.

« Dès qu'on l'aura décollée de la poubelle… »

« Quoi ?! »

En effet, Sonia s'agrippait comme à sa propre vie à la benne à ordures qui se trouvait devant le lycée.

« Kurt… mon Kurt… Ils avaient pas le droit de te mettre là-dedans ! », délirait-elle.

« Sonia… », hésita Thibault.

« Appelle-moi Dark Roz ! On est en mission, j'te rappelle… »

« Si tu veux… Dark Roz, tu t'accroches à une poubelle, là… T'en es consciente ? »

« C'est pas _juste_ une poubelle, Bloodline, c'est un lieu de pèlerinage Hummelien, okay ?! »

« Tu préfères pas voir le vrai Hummel ? », tenta Alounet. « D'ailleurs il est là ? Dans quelle saison on est ? »

« Fin de saison 3 », expliqua Thibault. « À l'heure de la réunion du Glee Club… »

« C'est bon, j'suis prête ! », déclara enfin Sonia avec un semblant de dignité.

« C'est pas trop tôt… », soupirèrent les deux autres.

À peine mirent-il un pied dans le lycée que la sonnerie se fit entendre. En plus du fait que ce bruit effroyable leur rappelait les joies de l'enseignement secondaire – beurk – cela signalait également la fin de la journée de cours pour les New Directions. Et leur départ imminent…

« Merde, on fait quoi ?! », paniqua Sonia

« Si t'avais pas passé des heures à câliner cette benne, aussi », nota Thibault.

« C'était une transe spirituelle. Tu me comprendras quand on visitera des douches des Cheerios. »

« On va vraiment les visiter ? »

« Non. »

« Regardez ! », les interrompit encore Aldric en brandissant un énorme trousseau de clés.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ? », s'enquit Thibault.

« Placard du concierge. On a plus qu'à fermer toutes les portes et on a nos ND rien que pour nous… »

Pour une fois, ils étaient tous trois d'accord sur le fait que s'enfermer à McKinley avec le Glee Club était une perspective sadiquement réjouissante…

Une fois la tâche accomplie, notre charmante équipe se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible vers la salle de répétition, en pleine effervescence.

« Qui je gayifie en premier ? », demanda Sonia alors qu'ils cherchaient le meilleur angle de tir depuis le couloir.

« Sam ! », proposa immédiatement Aldric.

« Il est au dernier rang, je sais pas si on peut l'atteindre d'ici », opposa Thibault. « Par contre Rachel… encore en train de chanter pendant que les autres regardent… Énervante, mais cible facile. »

« Ça marche… Miss Berry, bienvenue dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel ! »

Sauf qu'au moment où Sonia appuya sur la détente, Rachel – qui avait fini sa chanson – fut tirée sur le côté par son petit ami, ce dernier voulant la féliciter en l'embrassant (ou plutôt en mélangeant leurs salives). Thibault détourna le regard de peur de vomir des yeux. Les deux autres, en revanche, virent comme au ralenti la balle manquer Rachel de quelques centimètres pour se diriger vers…

« Et merde… », soupira Sonia.

La balle heurta de plein fouet le torse de Blaine Anderson avant de se disloquer en dizaines de petits cœurs roses, qui disparaissaient peu à peu en tourbillonnant. Une fois les éclats de balle entièrement dissipés, Kurt se jeta pratiquement sur son petit-ami, mort d'inquiétude.

« Blaine, ça va ?! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu vas bien ! », cria-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je… je crois qu'on devrait rompre », dit calmement le bouclé avant de cligner brusquement des yeux. « Non, on _doit_ rompre ! Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je ne t'aime pas… et j'suis même pas gay. Comment j'ai pu me faire un mec pendant si longtemps ?! »

Toute la salle était sidérée, mais le pire était encore à venir…

« Mais enfin Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante. « Tu as dit que j'étais l'amour de ta vie… »

« Oui, je m'en souviens », marmonna le jeune homme avec un air profondément dégoûté. « Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ma vie avec… _ça_. D'ailleurs lâche-moi, toi ! J'ai pas envie de tenir l'un main d'une pédale… »

Le châtain obtempéra, comme paralysé par le choc. Puis son regard se posa sur les trois aventuriers toujours postés devant la porte.

« Heu, Sonia ? Enfin, Dark Roz… Ce serait une bonne idée de filer avant de se faire trucider… », suggéra Thibault.

« Faut rattraper ça… », murmura-t-elle sans l'écouter. « Faut re-gayifier Blaine-chou… Je sais que je peux l'avoir… »

Elle pointa son Slash-Pistol sur le jeune Anderson et tira une balle qui aurait atteint sa cible… si Kurt ne s'était pas interposé !

« Et re-merde ! »

Le châtain se mit bientôt à fixer son – désormais ex – petit-ami avec le même air dégoûté.

« C'est pas possible ! », s'indigna-t-il. « Quand je repense à toutes les fois où toi et moi on a… J'te hais ! J'te hais tellement, espèce d'enculé ! »

« De ce que je me souviens, ça c'était toi… », lâcha Blaine avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, se tapant le ventre comme un gros beauf.

« J'te foutrais bien sur la gueule, sale pédé, mais là j'ai plus important à faire… »

Kurt se tourna vers le couple Finchel – dieu merci, ils avaient arrêté de se lécher la pomme – et déclara d'une voix anormalement grave :

« Rachel, j'ai toujours critiqué tes chaussettes et tes jupes à carreaux, mais en fait c'est parce que ça m'excite… T'as pas idée comme t'es bandante dedans… Steuplaît, couche avec moi ! »

« Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? », demanda Finn.

« Mais rien, prête-moi juste ta fiancée, je te l'abîmerai pas… À moins que ce soit elle qui le veuille… », aguicha Kurt avec un haussement de sourcils.

L'expression sur le visage de Rachel en cet instant valait de l'or. Encore plus quand le châtain la tira par le bras pour essayer de l'embrasser.

« Finn, fais quelque chose ! », protesta la brune.

Mais son fiancé était trop occupé à se prendre une balle en pleine tête pour intervenir.

« Bravo mon Titi ! », félicita Aldric avec un regard admiratif.

« C'était pas très dur de faire mieux que moi… », soupira Sonia.

« J'espère que ça lui a fait mal… », admit le tireur. « En plein dans le crâne ! C'est si beau… »

« Finn ?! », piaillait toujours Rachel. « Ton frère _gay_ essaie de te voler ta petite-amie, réagis un peu !

Elle faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras pour empêcher Kurt de l'approcher, ce qui marchait plus ou moins bien _pour l'instant_…

« Euh… ouais ! », s'écria soudain Finn, comme frappé d'un éclair de génie. « Sors avec lui, c'est une bonne idée ! Comme ça, j'aurais pas à te larguer… »

« Ah tu le prends comme ça ? », s'énerva la brune. « Très bien ! Je te fais la tête jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ça te prendra moins d'une semaine pour venir me supplier de te reprendre, sans doute frustré sexuellement, et là, j'accepterai peut-être de te pardonner cette blague si médiocre. Sur ce, je te laisse un peu d'espace pour méditer les raisons de ce break, moi j'ai des solos à répéter. Hors de question que vos enfantillages ne soient une barrière de plus à l'expression de mon talent ! »

Et la grande Rachel Berry, Drama Queen en toute occasion, jeta sa bague de fiançailles aux pieds de Finn – qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas écouté la moitié de sa tirade. La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard mauvais avant de quitter la pièce de son éternelle démarche théâtrale. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence des trois aventuriers, qu'elle bouscula sans ménagement en progressant dans le couloir.

« Ma petite diva en sucre, attends-moi ! », supplia pathétiquement Kurt en s'élançant à sa poursuite. « L'autre pédale gélifiée disait que j'étais doué pour les pipes, alors j'dois aussi me débrouiller super bien pour te faire ça à ta _machine de fille _! Eh, reviens ! »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les lieux.

« Mais pourquoi vous lui avez pas tiré dessus ?! », chuchota Thibault d'une voix énervée tandis que cette cible facile qu'était Kurt s'éloignait à vue d'œil.

« Trop perturbant… », répondit vaguement Aldric.

« Mon dieu, je l'imagine en train de faire _ça_ à Rachel, maintenant ! », se lamenta Sonia, la voix emplie de désespoir.

« Ça me fait penser à cette fois-là, il y a trois ans », intervint Mercedes depuis la salle du Glee Club. « Kurt m'avait fait croire qu'il avait flashé sur elle… Mais attendez, c'était peut-être pas un mensonge ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un hétéro refoulé et… »

Brusque silence.

Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce leur fit prendre conscience que la jeune fille s'était… changée en pierre ?!

« Me remerciez pas, ça me fait plaisir de rendre service… », fanfaronna Dark Roz en s'envoyant des fleurs.

« C'est toi qu'as fait ça ?! », s'étonna Alounet, apparemment intéressé par cette technique.

« Vieux secret de FanFiceur », expliqua son amie. « J'ai beau être un personnage, je reste l'auteure de cette fiction. Donc je fais un peu ce que je veux, pas besoin d'être logique ! Là j'avais juste envie qu'elle la ferme. D'ailleurs, même chose pour Shue ! Il la tête du type qui va intervenir, j'aime pas ça… »

Et un William de pierre, un !

« On fait quoi pour les autres ? », s'enquit MrBloodline alors qu'une vague de panique s'emparait du reste des New Directions.

« Un dernier tir avant qu'ils se dispersent ? », suggéra Sonia. « À toi l'honneur Aldric, c'est ton anniv' après tout. Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Le blond sourit, visa, et atteignit Sam du premier coup. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apprécier le résultat, puisque les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce dans un brouhaha de cris affolés. On aperçut vaguement Blaine jeter au sol sa "saloperie de nœud-pap' de tapette" pour le piétiner. Quinn, quant à elle, aida son meilleur ami "blessé" à quitter les lieux. Et Finn agrippa la main d'un Puck plus que réticent, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille alors que tous deux suivaient le chemin des autres.

Thibault tira dans le tas, faisant s'élever un tourbillon rose du groupe sans qu'on sache qui avait été touché. Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus un seul glee-clubber dans le coin.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? », questionna Sonia, qui semblait dévastée.

Alors qu'elle ramassait avec émotion le nœud papillon tout chiffonné, Thibault brandit son Slash-Pistol et s'écria :

« La chasse est ouverte ! »

* * *

Malgré une certaine réticence, nos trois aventuriers décidèrent de se séparer pour retrouver les _fuyards_ plus rapidement. Alors qu'Alounet était en mission commando _"retrouver Sam Evans avant qu'il ne drague n'importe quoi"_, MrBloodline se dévoua généreusement pour s'occuper de Finn – prendre la main d'un Puck hétéro était vraiment dangereux, et même si voir le quater back mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aurait beaucoup plu à Thibault, il voulait éviter à ce brave Noah de se retrouver en prison pour meurtre. Et enfin Dark Roz s'empressa, plus déterminée que jamais, de partir à la recherche de son _Klaine chéri d'amour qui ne peut pas se déchirer comme ça_…

À peine avait-elle débuté sa quête qu'elle reçut un appel de MrBloodline.

_« Rejoins-moi vite, j'ai retrouvé Rachel ! Et on a un gros problème ! »_

« Tu es où, là ? »

_« Essaie même pas de la toucher, sale pute ! Elle est à moi ! », _hurla une voix féminine complètement hystérique à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Mais elle est pas même pas gouine ! »_, opposa Kurt sur le même ton. _« Tu peux pas comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous, pauvre frigide ! Mais elle, elle aime la queue ! Pas vrai ma Rachel d'amour ? »_

Des bruits de crêpage de chignon se faisaient entendre.

« Thibault… ? », appela Sonia, inquiète.

Elle entendit juste son ami crier avant de brusquement raccrocher. Et merde, elle ne savait même pas où les trouver… Réfléchissons un peu, que ferait une Rachel énervée et poursuivie par un – deux – prétendants déchaînés. Son réflexe premier serait de chanter ses émotions, donc…

« L'auditorium ! Courage mon Titi, j'arrive ! »

Alors qu'elle courrait vers sa nouvelle mission, elle se demanda à qui appartenait la voix féminine qui avait traité Kurt de sale pute. Elle avait cru reconnaitre… mais c'était impossible ! Le hasard ne pouvait pas faire si bien les choses, pas vrai ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un autre couloir, Aldric déambulait tranquillement, tel un pêcheur de Mérou en quête de blondinet sexy…

Comme interpellé par les pensées pas très innocentes du jeune homme, Sam Evans surgit de nulle part. Un Sam bizarrement normal, d'ailleurs… Après un moment d'arrêt – passé à reluquer le sportif de manière éhontée – notre aventurier leva son arme et demanda :

« Tu te sens plus gay qu'avant ? »

« J'ai jamais été gay… », répondit l'autre en souriant.

Pan ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Alounet lui tira dessus. Une fois les éclats roses entièrement envolés, il poursuivit :

« Et maintenant ? Toujours pas gay ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? », fit le blond sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

« Et merde ! Sur tous ceux qui pourraient être immunisés, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit _toi _?! », se lamenta Al. « C'est pas juste ! »

« Euh… Tu m'expliques ? »

Ce regard d'un vert pétillant. Ce sourire franc sur ces si belles lèvres. Cette expression intriguée adorablement irrésistible. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Aldric aurait été incapable de lui mentir… Une fois son explication achevée, il fut surpris de voir Sam éclater de rire.

« Quoi ?! », s'étonna l'auteur, vexé.

« Je sais pourquoi ton truc marche pas sur moi », fit le jeune homme. « En me tirant dessus, tu croyais que t'allais me rendre gay parce que tu partais du principe que j'étais hétéro, pas vrai ? »

« Ben…ouais… »

« Donc si je suis ni l'un ni l'autre, tu peux pas _inverser_ mon orientation sexuelle. »

« Attends, tu… tu veux dire que t'es… que t'es… », bégaya Alounet qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_« BAISER ! »_, hurla une voix animale qui approchait à grand pas, interrompant désagréablement cette passionnante conversation. _« Où vous êtes, les filles ? Je vais finir par vous trouver et là, je vais toutes vous niqueeeeeeer ! »_

« Blaine… », grimaça Sam tandis qu'Aldric essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Suis-moi ! »

Et là, le magnifique Dieu Evans l'attrapa _par la main_ avant de le tirer derrière lui dans sa fuite. Le paradis…

Quelques instants plus tard, une version hétéro/vulgaire/bestiale de Blaine Anderson déboula, grognant avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros en rut. Énervé de ne trouver qu'un couloir vide, il poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

« Mais faites quelque chose, bande de malades ! », vociféra Rachel alors que Sonia venait de rejoindre Thibault à l'auditorium.

La brunette était assise sur le siège le plus proche de l'entrée, regardant avec désespoir ses deux meilleurs amis se battre pour elle. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de Quinn Fabray, alias _la frigide_, qui était en train rouler sur le sol contre Kurt en se débattant comme une folle.

« J'imagine que c'est sur elle que tu as tiré, tout à l'heure… », remarqua inutilement la nouvelle venue.

« J'aurais préféré la garder hétéro, vois-tu… », soupira le jeune homme. « J'ai tout essayé pour les séparer, mais on dirait qu'ils _aiment_ se taper dessus. Ça a commencé par une dispute sur qui tiendrait la porte à Rachel. Au final elle est entrée toute seule et ces deux-là ont pas arrêté depuis… »

« Dites, vous deux, ça ne vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? », intervint Rachel.

« Bah c'est de ta faute aussi ! », répliqua Thibault. « Fais ton choix au lieu de les laisser s'entretuer pour toi ! »

« Mais je ne… enfin, il y a… j'aime Finn ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, luttant très fort contre ses envies de meurtre. Il ne mentionna pas que son Finn bien-aimé était sans doute en train de s'envoyer Puck, à l'heure actuelle. Ou de se faire tuer par lui. Ou les deux…

« Pourquoi tu re-gayifie pas Kurt ? », suggéra Dark Roz.

« Imagine que je touche Quinn… Une Quinn hétéro et en chaleur contre un Kurt tout aussi hétéro et en chaleur… À ton avis, ça donnerait quoi ? »

« Mauvaise idée, t'as raison ! », admit la jeune fille. « Donc… il nous faut d'abord les éloigner l'un de l'autre… »

« Je t'_interdis _d'avoir des vues sur _ma _Rachel ! », protestait Kurt en maintenant les poignets de son adversaire au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle arrête de le griffer.

« Jamais ! Je l'aime et je la veux ! Et toi, tu vas souffrir ! », hurla Quinn avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ayant finalement pris le dessus, la blonde était à califourchon sur je jeune Hummel et entreprit d'enlever sa propre jupe, dévoilant une fine culotte de dentelle.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », paniqua Kurt. « T'as l'air super bonne, mais Rachel est mon seul et unique amour ! »

Quinn se contenta de sourire un peu plus avant de passer son vêtement autour de la tête du jeune homme et de…

« Attendez, elle va l'étrangler, là ! », réalisa Sonia.

Apparemment, elle était la seule personne présente à se soucier de la survie de Kurt Hummel. Thibault était bien trop occupé à mater Quinn, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. D'ailleurs, Rachel était plus ou moins dans le même état. Était-ce de la bave, là, sur son menton ?

Profitant de l'hébètement fasciné de la petite brune, la jeune auteure lui tira dessus, s'attirant les foudres de ses prétendants.

« 'As tou'ccch à Ra'ccch ! Persssss'onne la bl'esse, z'aveeez pas l'dr'oit ! », protesta Kurt dont la gorge était toujours comprimée par la jupe de Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, espèce de connasse ?! », hurla son adversaire en se relevant.

La blonde dirigea son regard enragé vers celle qui tenait encore son arme pointée sur Rachel, et cette dernière eut vraiment très peur.

« Tu lui as tiré dessus, sale pétasse ! Tu vas payer ! », poursuivit-elle en se jetant sur Sonia pour la plaquer violemment au sol.

« Thibault, aide-moi ! », cria-t-elle.

« De quoi tu te plains ? », s'étonna le jeune homme. « J'aimerais bien être à ta place, moi ! »

« C'est moins excitant du point de vue de celle qui va se faire tabasser, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué… »

« Quinnie ? », fit une voix timide derrière eux.

« Oui mon coeur ? », répondit l'interpellée qui se releva, n'ayant tout à coup plus rien à faire de sa presque-victime.

« Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit… que tu… m'aimes ? », fit une Rachel au joues rougies et au regard sombre.

« Bien sûr ! Plus que tout au monde, Rach… »

« L'écoute pas ! », brailla Kurt, libéré de la _jupe étrangleuse_ mais toujours étendu sur le sol. « C'est une catholique, elle aimera toujours Dieu plus que toi ! »

La petite brune semblait confuse, maintenant.

« C'est faux », rétorqua la blonde d'une voix étrangement calme. « Rachel, je suis _amoureuse_ de toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, ni Dieu, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, aussi fort que je t'aime… »

L'espace entre les deux jeunes filles se réduisait à vue d'œil, avant que Rachel ne finisse par se jeter sur les lèvres de son amie pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion.

« Moi aussi Quinn, moi aussi… », soupira-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche en vue de protester à nouveau, mais Thibault décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui tirer dessus.

« Titi ! », le réprimanda Sonia. « T'as pas honte de tirer sur un homme à terre ?! »

« S'il s'en prend à mon Faberry, non, pas du tout », répliqua le jeune homme. « Et tu voulais récupérer ton Kurt gay, non ? »

Le Kurt gay en question, une fois débarrassé du tourbillon rose dû aux éclats de munitions, semblait tout simplement dévasté.

« Douce Gaga… », gémit-il en se relevant péniblement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… »

« Alors… tu as insulté Blaine, fait des propositions plus qu'indécentes à Rachel, tu l'as ensuite poursuivie dans tout le lycée en lui déclarant ton éternel amour, t'es crêpé le chignon avec Quinn que tu as aussi copieusement insultée, et maintenant qu'elle a gagné et que tu es de nouveau normal, tu regrettes parce que c'est Blaine que tu aimes », résuma inutilement Sonia à un Kurt qui se souvenait déjà de tout ça.

« Je me souviens déjà de tout ça. »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

« Au fait, j'ai récupéré ça pour toi… »

Elle lui tendit le nœud-papillon que Blaine avait piétiné dans la salle de chant.

« Oh... »

Il s'empara délicatement de l'accessoire, le regard dans le vague. Puis, sans prévenir, il arracha le Slash-Pistol que la jeune fille avait dans les mains et s'enfuit en courant.

« Hé ! », protesta-t-elle mollement.

« Merci ! », cria Kurt en continuant son chemin.

« Wow, son cul est encore plus beau quand il court… », remarqua-t-elle soudain.

« Sonia ? », intervint Thibault.

« Mouiiiii ? »

« T'a pas l'impression que tu viens de te faire voler ton arme ? »

« Non… Si ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?! »

« Non mais j'hallucine… C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça ! »

« Bon bah, j'y vais… Au lieu de me regarder comme ça, si tu sauvais Finn d'une mort prochaine, comme t'avais promis de le faire ? »

« Ouais, c'est une idée… »

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nos deux aventuriers quittèrent l'auditorium, laissant derrière eux deux jeunes filles toujours collées l'une à l'autre, et les reliques d'une jupe chiffonnée qui gisait sur le sol.

_« Manquerait plus que Sebastian Sexy Smythe débarque, ça serait le pompon ! »_, pensa ironiquement Sonia et partant de son côté.

* * *

_« Humpfr… »_

Tel était le doux bruit qui émanait du placard du concierge. Et connaissant la réputation dudit placard, Dark Roz préférait attendre devant que se risquer à y jeter un coup d'œil…

Odieux mensonge ! Elle aurait vendu son âme pour ne serait-ce que _savoir_ qui était à l'intérieur ! Mais c'était impossible, déjà parce qu'elle n'en avait sans doute pas – c'était une slasheuse après tout, et il est bien connu que comme tous les autres infâmes pécheurs, les slasheurs n'ont pas d'âme.

La principale raison restait que la porte du placard était fermée. Et oui, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, pas vrai ?

En désespoir de cause, la jeune fille parcourut les couloirs en quête de quoi que ce soit qui puisse la distraire de son attente.

C'était quand même dingue qu'avec tout ce beau monde dispersé un peu partout, elle ne trouve absolument personne. Pas non plus la moindre nouvelle de ce cher Alounet, qui était comme volatilisé. Vraiment bizarre… Et ennuyeux…

Pourtant quand sa distraction arriva, la jeune fille se dit que s'ennuyer n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte…

Là, juste devant ses yeux horrifiés, se tenaient Blaine Anderson – alias la bête en rut – et Emma Pillsbury, sauvagement plaquée contre la porte de son bureau par le jeune homme.

« Bla… Blaine, arrête ça tout de suite », gémit la rousse sans réelle motivation, alors qu'il déposait une nuée de baisers dans son cou. « Ce n'est pas… pas correct… »

« Mais si, vous allez voir… La virginité, c'est si maaaaaal… »

« Ah, mes yeux ! », hurla Sonia dans l'espoir d'en effacer cette atroce image dont elle ne pouvait détacher le regard.

Le _couple_ ne se soucia pas plus que ça de sa présence.

« Hum… j'aime votre peau, elle est si… propre… »

La phrase la plus romantique du monde ! En tout cas, ce compliment sembla beaucoup plaire à Emma, au grand dam de la spectatrice infortunée…

« Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?! », fit soudain une douce voix derrière elle.

Kurt Hummel, pas un cheveu de travers – alors qu'il ressemblait encore à une loque quelques minutes plus tôt – débarqua dans toute sa splendeur. Slash-Pistol en main, il tira sans scrupules dans le dos de Blaine, qui fut tout à coup rayonnant de rose.

Son expression lorsqu'il revint à lui était vraiment comique. Il lâcha instantanément Emma, que Sonia empêcha de s'effondrer sur le sol – dans un élan de pitié, sans doute.

« Kurt, je peux tout expliquer ! », s'empressa de faire Blaine.

« Les priorités d'abord », contesta Kurt en sortant un certain nœud-papillon de sa poche.

Il le remit autour du cou du brun avant de se reculer, un petit sourire satisfait apparaissant sur son visage.

« Alors ? », tenta le bouclé, empli de doute.

« Alors maintenant que j'ai retrouvé _mon Blaine_, je peux faire ça ! »

Il l'embrassa. Et Dark Roz commença à baver. Sérieusement, depuis quand Kurt embrassait-il Blaine comme ça ? Avec toute cette passion ? Toute cette _urgence _?

Si cette question demeurait sans réponse, le spectacle n'en était pas moins incroyablement… plaisant à regarder – dirons-nous pour rester polis.

« Je dérange ? », murmura une voix derrière Sonia qui la fit sursauter.

« Aldriiiiiiic ! », s'égosilla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. « Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais en fait. »

« Je vois ça… », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il souriait un peu trop. Et il était tout chiffonné, aussi. Un coup d'œil derrière lui fit remarquer à Dark Roz que la porte du placard était désormais ouverte.

« Je le savais ! », s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur, en quête d'indices.

« Tu trouveras rien ici », intervint Alounet. « Il est parti pendant que tu matais Kurt et Blaine… »

« Qui ça, _il _? »

« Devine ! »

« Non ?! »

« Si ! »

« Wow… »

Après cette conversation des plus constructives, Sonia remarqua enfin le détail qui la froissait :

« T'as plus ton Slash-Pistol ! »

« Toi non plus », souligna le jeune homme.

« Mais si, Kurt doit l'avoir laissé à côté de… merde ! », paniqua-t-elle. « Il était là, juste _là_ ! »

Elle pointait frénétiquement une parcelle du couloir, mais tout ce qu'il restait ici était Kurt et Blaine passionnément enlacés. Pas de pistolet dans le coin.

« Et le tien ? », finit-elle par demander en se tournant à nouveau vers son ami.

« Sam le voulait vraiment et… », commença Aldric.

« Et il était trop fort pour toi avec tous ses muscles… »

« Non, je… je lui ai donné », admit-il.

« Quoi ?! Sans opposer de résistance ? »

« T'as pas vu ses lèvres en vrai, Soniania. Ses lèvres… »

« Rassure-moi, tu lui as tiré dessus, au moins ? »

« Deux fois. Mais ça a pas marché… »

« Impossible ! Mon Slash-Pistol est _infaillible _! »

« Pour inverser la sexualité d'une personne. Mais quand la personne en question a déjà les deux… »

« Attends, tu veux dire que… »

« Sam Evans est bisexuel ! »

« Je le savais ! »

Ils se tapèrent fièrement dans la main.

« J'imagine qu'il y a pas moyen de savoir ce qui a pris autant de temps dans ce fichu placard… », tenta finalement la jeune fille.

« C'est juste que… il était vraiment très content que je lui passe mon arme… », se justifia son ami en rougissant. « Il m'a pas dit comment il compte l'utiliser – même si j'ai ma petite idée – mais avant… avant il m'a… _remercié_… »

« Aucune volonté, je vous jure ! », soupira Sonia, amusée.

« Ose dire que t'aurais pas craqué à ma place, face à David Martinez ! », se défendit Aldric.

« Oui, mais ça je me le réserve pour _mon_ anniv'… », murmura la jeune fille avec un regard rêveur.

« Bon, on va le récupérer ce flingue ? »

« C'est toi l'expert : dans ce lycée, où a-t-on le plus de chances de croiser un Sam Evans à l'état sauvage ? »

Alounet sembla réfléchir très sérieusement à la question avant de s'exclamer :

« La bibliothèque ! »

« Bande de geeks… », soupira son amie, avant de le suivre vers ce lieu maudit destiné à l'étude et l'enrichissement culturel…

* * *

_Pendant ce temps…_

« Ramène-toi Finnocence ! », hélait rageusement Thibault en parcourant les couloirs du lycée. « C'est pas une Baleine comme toi qui va me faire perdre mon temps… »

Des bruits étouffés lui répondirent. Intrigué, il entrouvrit prudemment la porte des vestiaires d'où ils provenaient, et tomba sur une scène des plus… _traumatisantes_ ?

D'accord, écrire un lemon slashesque était une chose… Mais y assister en était une autre !

Puck se trouvait là, adossé contre un mur, pantalon aux chevilles, tandis que Finn, à genoux devant lui… eh bien, faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pour tirer tous ces râles de plaisir à son _un-peu-plus-que-meilleur-ami._

« C'est pas possible, pas lui… », grognait Puck. « C'est pas en train d'arriver, j'dois juste être bourré… Hum… Ouais c'est ça, et j'ai des hallucinations… Non, en fait je suis avec une nana - ah ! Une belle nana qui fait des putains de super pipes ! Oh ! T'arrête surtout pas, jolie nana ! »

Ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux de Finn et il se laissa aller, continuant de murmurer des propos incohérents à propos de cette nana si douée avec qui il était soi-disant. Pour plus de sûreté, Thibault tira quand même sur Puckerman. Quand les éclats roses furent enfin dissipés, c'était désormais Finn qui était coincé contre le mur. Avec les lèvres de Puck durement pressées contre les siennes, tandis que tous deux exploraient le corps de l'autre de leurs mains aventureuses.

Rapide et efficace, Thibault estima qu'il en avait assez vu pour son propre bien et referma la porte aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Enfin, il l'aurait claquée que ça n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet ! Il fallait dire aussi que les occupants du vestiaire étaient vraiment très occupés…

Mais à peine Titi se fut-il acquitté de sa mission que d'autres bruits attirèrent son attention. Comme… des sanglots…

Il entra dans la classe d'où ils provenaient, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un uniforme de cheerleader avant de se faire littéralement agresser.

* * *

Aldric entra dans la bibliothèque. Et Sonia rentra dans Aldric.

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? », protesta la jeune fille en se massant le nez.

« Regarde… », murmura-t-il d'une voix banche.

Elle contourna donc l'obstacle que constituait son ami et…

« Wow ! »

Ici, au beau milieu des étagères de livres, Sam Evans et Rory Flanagan étaient en train de s'embrasser. Et pas innocemment ! Les mains du blond avaient trouvé leur place dans les poches arrière du jean de l'irlandais, et ce dernier s'agrippait presque désespérément à la nuque du plus âgé.

« C'est magnifique ! », s'écria enfin Alounet, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Dark Roz hocha positivement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fois que leurs yeux se furent régalés de ce délicieux spectacle – ce qui prit tout de même plusieurs minutes – ils remarquèrent que leur Sory bien aimé n'étaient pas les seuls occupants de la pièce. En effet, bien cachés derrière une étagère se trouvaient Sugar Motta et Joe Hart. Ce dernier, apeuré et complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, avait un Slash-Pistol dans les mains.

« C'est vous qu'avez fait ça ?! Vous êtes qui d'abord ? », piailla la rousse en voyant approcher les deux aventuriers.

« On veut juste récupérer notre arme », répondit calmement Aldric, tandis que Sonia luttait contre son envie de la frapper.

« Oh… Bah voyez avec lui, moi j'y retourne ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre les mots de la jeune fille, Dark Roz et Alounet la virent se lever, prendre une pile de livres et les balancer un par un sur Sam. Heureusement pour lui, son dos hyper musclé semblait le protéger de l'attaque littéraire, car il ne bougea pas d'un poil et poursuivit sa passionnante activité – à savoir, dévorer les lèvres de son Farfadet adoré.

« Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! », couina sans cesse la jeune Motta, ce qui n'eut toujours aucun effet sur les deux jeunes hommes.

Ce fut au tour d'Aldric d'avoir des envies de meurtres.

« Laisse-la faire », conseilla Sonia avec détachement. « Plus elle le bombarde, plus il se colle à Rory… »

Cet argument sembla lui suffire et tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur Joe, toujours prostré dans son coin.

« C'est vrai que ce truc sert à rendre gay ? », demanda le Teen Jesus, paniqué, en désignant le Slash-Pistol qu'il tenait toujours.

« Oui, mais t'en fais pas, on l'utilisera pas contre toi », le rassura doucement Dark Roz en tendant la main pour récupérer l'objet.

Apparemment en confiance, le jeune homme accepta de le lui rendre. Et à peine s'en emparait-elle qu'elle lui tirait dessus !

« Sonia ! », la gronda Aldric, indigné.

« Quoi ? J'ai rien promis ! », se justifia sa traîtresse d'amie. « Et puis ça lui apprendra à pas faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes… »

Joe commença à ressentir les effet de la balle, et son premier réflexe fut de se cogner la tête contre l'étagère la plus proche.

« Non ! Pardon mon Dieu, je n'ai pas voulu penser ça ! Par pitié, arrêtez ça ! Toutes ces images dans ma tête ! Enlevez-les ! »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », s'exclama Alounet, réellement mal pour lui.

Le jeune Hart commença à se rouler par terre en continuant de hurler :

« Arrêtez ! Sam, Blaine, Puck… Rhabillez-vous et sortez de ma tête ! Je veux pas ! »

« Wow, il est vachement résistant… », constata la tireuse, admirative.

Son ami lui prit le pistolet des mains – c'était le sien, après tout – et le pointa à nouveau sur le jeune homme.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », s'affola Sonia.

« Je le libère, on peut pas le laisser comme ça… »

Malgré les protestations incessantes de son amie, il tira sur Joe dont les cris se calmèrent instantanément. La brune sadique l'aida ensuite à se relever, le pauvre étant écarlate et à bout de souffle d'avoir trop lutté.

« Ça va mieux ? », s'enquit-elle en commençant à culpabiliser. « L'infâme péché de Sodome et Gomorrhe ne te ronge plus de l'intérieur ? »

Et oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Les slasheurs ont un minimum de culture, tout de même !

« Ça va… », soupira le garçon. « C'est déjà suffisamment dur en étant hétéro, alors merci de m'avoir _ramené_… »

« Oh, je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que c'est _dur_ », ricana la jeune fille.

« Sonia… », la reprit Aldric.

Joe regardait la jeune fille avec une expression choquée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre :

« D'ailleurs comment t'as fait pour tenir avec Quinn ? Ça reste Quinn Fabray, quand même ! »

« Sonia… », répéta Alounet.

« Mais enfin, le problème est résolu ! Maintenant elle est lesbienne et elle doit être en train de faire l'amour avec Rachel, en ce moment… »

« Sonia ! »

« Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée : tu te touches au moins ? »

« Soniaaaaaaa ! »

« J'en étais sûre ! Tu dois être trop frustré, mon pauvre… »

« Oh putain ! »

« Que se passe-t-il, mon Aldric chéri ? », répondit-elle enfin, délivrant un Teen Jesus fébrile de ses paroles sataniques.

« C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves… », murmura le jeune homme, son regard ému fixé sur le chargement de son Slash-Pistol.

« Quoi ?! »

« Il me reste une munition ! », s'exclama-t-il en brandissant fièrement le petit cœur rose.

« Et alors ? », s'enquit Sonia.

« Alors il m'en restait trois quand j'ai donné le pistolet à Sam », expliqua le blond. « Et on vient d'en utiliser deux sur Joe. Fais le calcul… »

« Oh putain ! », cita poétiquement Dark Roz.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Rory, pendu amoureusement au cou de Sam. Sugar lançait toujours des livres sur le sportif, avec moins d'enthousiasme que précédemment, toutefois.

« Hey, toi ! », l'interpela aimablement Sonia.

« Oui ? », répondit la rousse, interrompant son processus de bombardement.

« Sam n'a pas tiré sur Rory, pas vrai ? »

« Pffff… Il a essayé… », soupira la jeune fille. « Mais quand _mon_ petit-ami lui a demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, cette saleté de… de _blondasse_ lui a répondu qu'il l'aimait. Et ensuite _mon_ Rory m'a dit qu'il me quittait ! À moi ! Sugar Motta ! Il m'a quittée pour aller embrasser un pauvre ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! »

Au lieu de partager l'indignation de l'adolescente bafouée en face d'eux, Alounet et Dark Roz scandèrent en cœur « Sory est officiel ! Sory est officiel ! » jusqu'à ce que leurs mâchoires leur fassent mal à force de sourire.

La rousse alla finalement rejoindre Joe dans sa résignation frustrée et les deux aventuriers, après un dernier regard émerveillé vers leur pairing magique, quittèrent joyeusement la bibliothèque.

* * *

« Ah, vous êtes là ! », s'écria Tina en fonçant sur Aldric et Sonia, Mike à sa suite. « Grouillez-vous, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il vous cherche ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« L'autre gars qu'était avec vous », répondit l'asiatique, tandis que son petit ami lançait un regard inquiet au Slash-Pistol d'Aldric.

Sans plus d'explication, le couple traina les deux amis vers une salle de classe – celle avec la maquette des planètes d'accrochée au plafond. Assis sur l'une des chaises, Thibault avait sur ses genoux une Santana Lopez en larmes qui inondait son tee-shirt tout en lui donnant faiblement quelques coups de poings. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal, c'était déjà ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », demanda Alounet à _Thibault-le-siège-et-défouloir-de-Sanny_.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et l'hispanique – qui sanglotait toujours – prit la parole :

« Je vais te dire c'que j'ai ! Une saloperie de trou duc' m'a pris ce que j'ai de plus cher et c'est _votre faute_ ! »

« Et merde ! », s'exclama Dark Roz.

« Quoi ? »

« Sebastian. Tout à l'heure, je me suis dit qu'avec tout ce bazar, il manquait plus que lui… et il est vraiment venu ! », expliqua-t-elle, s'attirant une nuée de regards mauvais. « J'en ai pas fait exprès ! C'est pas parce que je suis l'auteure que je contrôle mes pensées, okay ? »

« Bah tu feras gaffe, maintenant », fit Thibault.

« Mais dis pas ça, toi ! Ça va encore plus me faire penser à des trucs et… »

« Mike ! », hurla Tina.

Son petit ami, comme par magie, venait d'être _entièrement_ débarrassé de ses vêtements. Et même si elle s'empressa de se placer devant lui en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'auteure qui avait fait ça, ses réflexes ne furent pas assez rapides…

« J'le savais qu'elle était fausse ! », s'écria Alounet.

« De quoi ? », fit Thibault.

« La rumeur sur les mecs asiatiques », expliqua Dark Roz, mal à l'aise. « J'ai toujours voulu savoir et… »

« Et maintenant que tu sais, si tu pouvais rhabiller mon copain, j'apprécierai beaucoup ! », suggéra _gentiment_ Tina.

L'auteure perverse s'exécuta, et les deux asiatiques quittèrent la salle avant d'avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises à causes de ces malades.

« Bon, on en était où ? », reprit Sonia.

« Smythe ! », s'énerva Santana.

« Ah oui… d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Il m'a volé ma Brit ! »

« Quoi ?! », hurlèrent en cœur les trois aventuriers.

Semblant laisser sa rage prendre le pas sur ses larmes, l'hispanique se leva de son siège humain et leur tendit le Slash-Pistol de Dark Roz.

« Où tu l'as trouvé ? », s'enquit la propriétaire de l'arme.

« Piqué à Pillsbury. Elle était complètement déglinguée, une histoire sur Anderson-le-Hobbit et un fiancé en pierre. »

« Et t'as tiré sur Sebastian avec… », devina Aldric.

« J'croyais que c'était un flingue normal, okay ?! Alors oui, quand j'ai vu Smythe débarquer avec sa tête de con, je me suis dit qu'une petite balle dans le bide lui enlèverait son sourire de faux-cul… »

« Et après… ? », l'encouragea Thibault.

« Après il… il a dit à Brittany qu'il avait très envie de se la faire et il… l'a emmenée de force avec lui… J'ai paniqué, j'ai voulu encore lui tirer dessus et… et cet enculé s'est servi de Brit comme bouclier ! »

Des larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

« Ensuite… elle m'a souri… et elle m'a promis de me raconter tous les détails parce que je… je suis sa meilleure amie… Et ce truc est complètement déchargé alors j'ai rien pu faire ! Je sais même pas où ils sont ! »

Elle recommença à se servir de Thibault comme mouchoir/punching-ball, tandis qu'Aldric et Sonia reprenaient leurs esprits après la vive émotion suscitée par son récit.

« Bien… », fit la fille de la troupe en prenant un ton professionnel. « D'abord, combien de munitions il nous reste ? »

« Mon flingue est déchargé aussi », les informa Titi.

« Donc ça fait une », résuma Dark Roz en regardant Alounet.

« Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez avec le suricate, mais rendez-moi ma Brit ! »

« Okay, j'ai un plan ! », s'écria Sonia. « Le Slash-Pistol a une faiblesse. »

« Tu veux dire, en plus de transformer les personnes touchées en gros obsédés vulgaires ? », railla Thibault.

« Il me semble que la _vulgarité_ de Quinn te déplaisait pas tant que ça… Donc, le Slash-Pistol a _deux_ faiblesses. Qui correspondent à la personnalité de leur grande créatrice : la perversité et le romantisme. Pour la perversité, je crois qu'on a tous vu. Pour le romantisme… eh bien, un baiser de votre véritable amour annule l'effet des balles… »

« Alors c'est réglé ! J'embrasse Brit et je vous refile l'autre tache… »

« Oui mais il faut que ce soit un _premier_ baiser. Et on a un plus gros problème : qui est le véritable amour de Sebastian ? »

« David ! », s'écrièrent en chœur Aldric et Thibault.

« J'y crois pas, vous êtes d'accord sur un pairing ! », s'extasia leur amie.

« Je croyais que tu voyais Martinez hétéro… », s'étonna le blond.

« Ah mais non ! Moi je parlais de David Karofsky ! », corrigea l'autre

« Je me disais, aussi… »

« Vous savez quoi ? Trouvez les, tirez sur Brit et occupez Sebastian, je vais me débrouiller pour faire venir quelqu'un ! », proposa Sonia.

« T'es sûre ? », hésita Aldric.

« Mais oui ! Allez-y ! »

Sur ce, elle les poussa brusquement hors de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur le personnage qu'elle voulait faire apparaître…

* * *

« Ah, ils sont là ! », s'écria Thibault lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin leur cible.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cafétéria, et une Brittany plus que consentante était allongée sur une table, un Sebastian en rut au-dessus d'elle l'embrassant goulûment.

Aldric tira sans hésiter sur la blonde avant que ses yeux ne le brûlent trop pour y parvenir.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Sebastian fut soudainement repoussé avec violence par sa partenaire, qui courut dans les bras de sa petite amie.

« Pardon Sanny, j'te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès ! », s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant elle-même à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

« Allez, viens là », fit tendrement Santana en l'embrassant, entourant les épaules de la jeune fille de ses bras possessifs.

« Mais regardez-moi ces chaudasses ! », fit Sebastian qui semblait apprécier le spectacle, si on en jugeait par le renflement dans son pantalon.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un doigt d'honneur de miss Lopez, qui ne lâcha pas un seul instant les lèvres de sa copine.

« En fait, je crois que j'vais me faire les deux », poursuivit le Warbler sans se démonter. « Deux grosses cochonnes comme vous, je serais con de passer à côté. Venez avec moi les filles, je vais vous faire voir les étoiles ! »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette phrase d'approche ?! », s'indigna Thibault.

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est hétéro », supposa Aldric. « Il a jamais été très subtil, mais aussi longtemps qu'il était gay, ça ne le rendait que plus sexy. Hétéro, ça le rend juste vulgaire et macho. »

Sans se soucier des deux commentateurs, Sebastian essaya de se frotter contre Santana, évitant habilement les coups de poings qu'elle lançait à l'aveuglette.

« C'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais, en écrivant du Sebtana… », soupira Titi.

« Eh, toi ! », interpela Alounet. « Laisse-les tranquille, Santana est une pro de la castration… »

Cette remarque eut un effet immédiat sur Sebastian, qui une fois en sécurité – à plusieurs mètres de distance des deux jeunes filles – se tourna vers nos chers auteurs.

« Et je fais quoi maintenant, hein ?! J'vais quand même pas me branler alors qu'avec mon physique de rêve, je peux me taper n'importe quelle nana ! Enfin… sauf les goudous… »

Aldric et Thibault échangèrent un regard désespéré.

« Soniania, grouille-toi ! »

« On m'a appelée ? », fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour tomber sur leur amie, accompagnée de…

« Non mais c'est quoi, ça?! », s'écria Sebastian. « J'ai de toute évidence un besoin des plus urgents à satisfaire, et vous me ramenez _ce truc_ ! »

« Ce truc s'appelle Chandler ! », corrigea immédiatement Aldric.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était sympa… », murmura Sonia au nouveau venu.

« Tu sais », commença le blond à lunettes qui s'exprimait pour la première fois. « Ressentir le besoin de rabaisser les autres traduit souvent un manque de confiance en soi. Pas que t'aies l'air de pas avoir confiance en toi… on dirait même que c'est le contraire… en plus t'es vraiment très beau, c'est dommage que tu sois méchant… D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es méchant ? Les gens t'aimeraient plus si t'étais gentil, tu me connais même pas et je t'ai rien fait… au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Chandler. Chandler Kiehl. Même si t'as dit que j'étais un truc, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer… »

« Mais il la ferme jamais, lui ?! », s'énerva Sebastian. « Tu veux quoi, la pédale ? Ma queue ? Navré mais je me préserve pour toutes les jolies filles qui me courent après, alors va promener ta tronche de tafiole ailleurs ! »

Chandler rougit de honte et baissa les yeux, pour une fois incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour dire si la situation était grave !

« Ah non, là ça va trop loin ! », intervint Aldric en fonçant droit sur le Warbler.

À la surprise générale, il se plaça derrière lui et jeta un regard appuyé aux autres membres de son équipe.

« Mais bien sûr ! », s'écria Sonia en se tapant le front, avant de se placer à son tour derrière Chandler. « Désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire », ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille du blond. « C'est pour ton bien, alors contente-toi de t'accrocher, et profite… »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Maintenant ! », hurla Alounet.

D'un même mouvement, les deux amis poussèrent très fortement leur personnage dans le dos, les projetant littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Sebastian, qui avait le meilleur équilibre, allait éviter le projectile humain qui fonçait sur lui quand ce dernier trébucha, puis le percuta violemment. Chandler n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'agripper au Warbler, et seule la rapidité de Sebastian à saisir l'autre garçon par la taille les empêcha de tomber tous les deux. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus se lâcher, et Chandler enlaça la nuque de Sebastian sans que ce dernier ne songe à protester.

Puis sans prévenir, le blond rompit le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Ou plutôt déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, immobiles, puis Sebastian réagit enfin.

« Pouah ! », hurla-t-il en le repoussant violemment Chandler.

Le pauvre garçon atterrit sans ménagement sur le sol, et Dark Roz se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'est pas possible ! », fit Aldric, dévasté. « On s'est pas trompés à ce point ? »

« On s'est pas trompés _du tout_ », corrigea son amie avec un sourire rassurant. « Regarde… »

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Chandler, et tout à coup…

« Lâche-le espèce de sangsue ! Il est _à moi_ ! »

Sebastian se jeta sur lui, complètement déchaîné, et envoya valdinguer Sonia heureusement rattrapée à temps par ses deux supers-amis-à-la-rescousse.

Une fois assurés que personne n'allait encore se vautrer gracieusement par terre, ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux garçons. Sans surprise, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, même si cette fois-ci c'était Sebastian qui menait la danse. En revanche, et c'était là quelque chose d'étonnant, ce baiser-ci était vraiment doux, tendre et… amoureux ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait.

« Euh… vous m'expliquez ? », s'enquit Thibault qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

Aldric s'empressa de répondre :

« On est d'accord qu'avec un Chandler qui parle tout le temps et un Seb hétéro/macho/écœurant, pas moyen de les faire dialoguer. Alors autant directement les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au sens littéral du terme. Comme Sonia et moi on a le même cerveau tordu, on a eu la même idée... »

« J'appelle ça la manœuvre KiFTA : Kiss First, Talk After. »

« C'est le sigle le plus merdique que j'ai jamais entendu », intervint Sebastian en décollant un instant ses lèvres de celles du blond rougissant.

« Un peu de respect, je te prie ! », s'offensa Dark Roz. « Sans cette manœuvre au sigle merdique, vous seriez pas en train de mélanger vos salives. Tu me dois tout ! »

« En attendant ta voix fait un bruit de fond désagréable, ça m'empêche de profiter pleinement de mon petit-ami… »

« J'hallucine où il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? », s'étonna Thibault. « Son… _petit ami _?

« T'as bien entendu », confirma Alounet tandis que Sonia admirait fièrement son œuvre. « Eh, c'est quoi ça ? »

Sur une des tables de la cafétéria se trouvait un bouton arc-en-ciel, comme surgi de nulle-part.

« Ça, ça veut dire que la mission est terminée », déclara solennellement Titi. « Il est apparu ici au moment où tu as tiré notre dernière balle sur Brittany. »

Un _« Quoi ? On part déjà ? »_ informulé flottait dans l'air, mais force était de reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici… Si nous résumons :

- Pinn : copulaient fraternellement dans les vestiaires

- Faberry : s'adonnaient aux plaisirs saphiques dans l'auditorium

- Klaine : personnalisaient un des couloirs avec leur amour fusionnel

- Sory : étaient tendrement scotchés l'un à l'autre dans la bibliothèque

- Tike : … euh… oh, on s'en fout, c'est pas du slash !

- Brittana : avaient déjà commencé leurs activités sur une table de la cafétéria (Thibault n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs)

- Sebandler : découvraient le plaisir simple d'un baiser doux et tendre

Décidément, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! C'est donc avec une certaine mélancolie, mais surtout beaucoup de fierté – et l'esprit plein de souvenirs délicieusement slashesques – que nos trois aventuriers appuyèrent sur le bouton qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Mais ils savaient déjà, sans avoir besoin de le dire, qu'ils reviendraient bientôt pour une nouvelle mission. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Demande de fonds : la mission n°2 des _Aventuriers du Slash_ sera financée par vos reviews, lecteurs adorés ! Faites vos dons dans la case blanche ci-dessous… ;)

Et encore une fois, souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire à Alounet ! :D


End file.
